Episode 15: The Eternal Promise
The Eternal Promise (永遠の約束, Eien no Paradokkusu) is the fifteenth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved November 25, 2019. "Yuki has a lot on her mind after almost being kissed by Zero. She asserts that she will not speak to Kaname until he admits to Zero's innocence. While walking around town with Sayori, she comes across a lost little boy." Summary Yuki had been having trouble realizing what really happened between Zero and herself, also Kaname pops in her head, she tries to shake it all off. Sayori looks at her funny, wondering what's wrong, before Yuki could say anything, a little lost boy came up crying, looking for his mother. Yuki attended to the child and found herself in an abandoned hotel like mansion. The child thanked her by a kiss on the cheek, but he was, with this action, draining Yuki's energy, she fainted and was found by the students of the Night Class, where they were all going to a party in the abandoned house. She woke with Kaname sitting near her, watching over her and she suddenly got surprised and got up to quickly, Kaname caught her. She thanks him and he respond with noting that she was speaking to him, more overlong that conversation, she was supposed to stay inside the room until the end of this party for the reason of all the vampires downstairs. She stays, suddenly remembering a deja vu moment, having a strange image clouding her mind, then again distracted by the young child entering to apologize to her, noticing his strange different coloured eyes. He leaves the room and she followed, lingering in the hallway on the top floor, looking over the vampire guests. She saw Zero and again the same image of him almost kissing her came back. Kaname enters the room, with everyone bowing except Zero. Afterwards, parents from aristocratic families offer their daughters to Kaname for marriage. Kaname noticed Yuki watching when she left. Zero noticed his brother and followed him. Yuki entered back in the room and sat in front of the door, hurting over knowing that Kaname can choose anyone over her. Kaname comes in asking why she left, she answers him, he goes over and hugs her, picking her up and placing her on the couch. He laid his head on her asking for a minute, feeling a little weak, she gladly accepted answering that she would do anything for him. Yuki soon remembered how they use to be so close like this, and started to cry, telling him her thoughts without looking at him, his vampire side much filled with hunger, asked her if she would want to become a vampire to be by so she can spend the long flow of time with him for eternity. Yuki wanted it allowing him too, but she cried more. He misread the tears as fear and told her she had nothing to worry about, that he would never do anything like that to her. She was soon returned to the Academy reunited with Sayori and Headmaster Cross It starts snowing, and to Yuki, snow has always reminded her of red, since the day she was saved by Kaname. Image gallery Vampire Knight Guilty 021089.jpg 2312 65342266496 669011496 1835577 1086 n.jpeg Vampire Knight Guilty 02-098.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 02-108.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2